


Neighbors

by virgocas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgocas/pseuds/virgocas





	Neighbors

A soft mewling woke Dean, and it took him a moment to remember that he didn’t own a cat. It took him another moment to remember his feline allergy. 

"Awrgh! Fuck!" He sat up, eyes watering already as he held back a sneeze. "Goddamn it," he cursed again, shoving the furry, gray nuisance off his bed. He huffed and scrubbed a hand over his face, heart rate slowing as he calmed down. Sufficiently composed, Dean swung his feet over the side of the mattress and stood, bones aching slightly with sleep. He got down on his hands and knees, reached beneath the bed, and yanked the hissing furball out from under its hiding space. Dean supposed he couldn’t blame it for clawing at him, but it was annoying all the same. He dumped the thing onto the dresser. 

"Stay," he warned uselessly, before turning to rummage through his dirty laundry. He pulled a Batman t-shirt on inside out and grabbed the cat, and then promptly left his apartment and banged on the door of his neighbor. "Anna," he shouted inconsiderately, knowing he was probably waking Officer Mills, who’d most likely just gotten off a night shift. But whatever. This happened at least twice a week, and Dean was sick of it. How the stupid animal always found its way into his apartment was an amusing mystery to pretty much everyone on the hall, though Dean could not find the humor in it.

"Anna, open this friggin’ door and get your friggin’ cat! I swear, if I find this thing in my apartment one more time, I’m gonna throw him out the window, take pictures of his splattered little cat body, and tape them all over your—" Dean’s mildly horrific yet empty threat was cut short as the door swung open. Dean, prepared to bitch some more to his neighbor, was met instead with a man he had never seen before. A man with messy hair, bright, if not tired, eyes, and a bare (nicely sculpted) torso. And Dean was standing there with an armful of cat, ogling blatantly. 

"Can I help you?" He asked in a voice Dean could have sworn he’d heard in a porno. Or at least in a wet dream. His tone was not unkind, and Dean was just about to apologize for his shouting when Anna materialized behind the shirtless man. Dean felt himself blush. 

"Aw, Pumpkin," the redhead crooned as she reached out and took the cat from Dean, pressing her face into his downy fur. 

"Friggin’ cat," Dean muttered weakly, slumping a little. He was painfully awake now, and painfully aware of what a dick he must’ve come off as. But whatever. It’s not like it mattered. Why should it matter what the dude his neighbor is sleeping with thinks of him? That’s right, it shouldn’t matter, not at—

"Dean, this is Castiel, my step-brother. He just moved into my spare room," Anna murmured, voice muffled by cat. She turned and padded away, leaving Dean alone with his new neighbor. Okay, so they weren’t sleeping together. Or maybe they were. Some people were into that. 

"Hello," Castiel said, almost with a note of apprehension, like Dean was going to threaten to toss him out the window as well. Dean stared at him. "It is.. Nice to meet you," Castiel tried again, this time presenting a hand for Dean to shake. But Dean seemed to have forgotten basic etiquette. He stared at the hand. "Okay. Well," Castiel trailed off awkwardly, withdrawing his hand. 

"I’m allergic to cats," Dean blurted, finally. 

"And apparently you are also allergic to pants," Castiel gestured, and Dean looked down. Of course he’d chosen last night to pick briefs over boxers. 

"Nice meeting you," Dean gave an embarrassed, half-hearted wave and trudged back to his apartment, feeling Castiel’s eyes on him as he went.

In the confines of his bedroom, Dean let out an unmanly whimper of mortification as he fell facedown onto his bed. 

——

"Who was that?" Castiel asked curiously after closing the front door. Anna stood in the kitchen, fixing Pumpkin breakfast. The cat was perched atop a stack of boxes from the move in, ones they hadn’t gotten around to recycling yet. 

"Dean Winchester," She replied distractedly, as if that answered anything. Castiel wandered back toward the front door, hoping vaguely that Pumpkin would be turning up in Dean Winchester’s apartment again in the not-too-distant future.


End file.
